We're going in
by xXStarlighttXx
Summary: From episode 22 when Mai accidentally says they could sneak into Prince Yuki's house, will the rest go along with her plan? And will they get caught? Rated T for launguage


**Me: OKAY! I JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS DOWN BEFORE I FORGOT! :P**

**Yesi: Yeah she did... YUP! YUP! YUP!**

**Me: Awww... don't say that... your gonna make me cry... T^T **

**Yesi: Err... why? **

**Me: I'll tell you later... let's just move on with the story... (Sniff) **

**Yesi: OH YEAH! BEFORE THAT! We were watching Fruits Basket episode 22 when this came to her mind, so it takes place when... umm... when the Prince Yuki Fan Club are talking with Rika Aida, one of the memebers, about sneaking into a room or something... so let's move on :) And I'm just here to help out :p FRUITS BASKET BELONGS TO NATSUKI TAKAYA!**

* * *

**We're going in... **

"Ah, I get it, so that's why you called me" Said a girl blonde hair, who was in a group of three four other girls.

"Will you help me, Prince Yuki Fan Club senior member Rika Aida?" Said a third year girl with long, brown hair.

"You know I will..." Said Rika with a smirk, "There's not much I wouldn't do for Yuki. I'll get you in that room... Don't worry, they haven't made the lock yet that Rika Aida can't open" She grabbed three pins, all in different shapes, used to open locks.

"Yes, your talent is an inspiration to us all..." Said the leader of the fan club, Mokoto Minigawa, "Isn't that right everyone?"

_I didn't even know Rika could do this sort of it's pretty shady _Thought the first member of the club, Mio Yamagishi, with an awkward frown.

_I hope she's not turning in to be some sort of crook or something... _Thought the Vice President, Minami Kinoshita, with a bored look on her face.

_WHAT IS SHE THINKING? Letting a skill like that go to waste! _Thought the second member, Mai Gotou who isn't very important to the club, with the same look as the others, but then it turned to an awkward smile, "WE CAN SNEAK INTO PRINCE YUKI'S HOUSE!"

"WHAT!" Yelled the other four girls with an expression of shock and anger on their faces, "MAI GOTOU! YOU KNOW GOING THE PRINCE'S HOUSE IS UNACCETABLE! AND NOW YOU'RE THINKING OF _SNEAKING _INTO HOUSE! THAT IS TOTALLY AGAINST THE RULES!" Yelled Mokoto.

"Oh crap... did I say that out loud...?" Asked Mai, the girls nodded, "... I'm sorry... I'm so stupid for thinking such a thing..."

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" Exclaimed the fan club girls with their snobby voices, except for Rika, "...Wait... the girl's got a good point there... we could just sneak into Prince Yuki's house and learn more about him... this might be the smartest idea she's ever had in her life"

"YOU JUST HOLD IT RIGHT THERE RIKA!" Exclaimed Mokoto, "We, as the Prince Yuki Fan Club, promised to protect Prince Yuki! Which also means we have to respect his privacy!"

"But Mokoto... just think about it... we'll be able to see the Prince, in his own castle... we'll be able to breathe the air he breathes..." Rika tried to manipulate her, and Mokoto and the others stared into the air imagining the Prince's house, "... touch and see the things he sees... and we may even get to see his room..."

"Err... ah... OKAY! IT'S SETTLED! TODAY WE FOLLOW PRINCE YUKI TO HIS HOME AND AT MIDNIGHT..." Mokoto now had a mischevious smile, "... we're going in..."

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL

"GOSH!" Groaned Minami, "He's with that Tohru girl, the Yankee, the demon and... who are those?" She asked pointing to three guys who were with 'The Prince.' One with white hair, another with orange hair and a blonde.

"Hmm... I think those three are Sohmas too... remember that day at the Cultural Day or whatever? That blonde kid said he was related to Yuki I think he said his name was Momiji... and orange top over there is defenitly related to him... uh... Kyo I think..." Said Mai.

"You're getting smarter and smarter, Mai" Said Mokoto, "Now SHH! They're talking!"

* * *

"Well... I don't have anything to do so yeah, I guess I'll come" Said a blonde girl, Arisa.

"Mm... not me, I would love to come...but... my family and I are going out tonight..." Said a girl with black hair, Saki.

"Oh... that's too bad..." Said a girl with long brown hair, Tohru, "We would really love for you to come... anyways... so... Hatsuharu, Momiji are you two coming?"

"Oh yeah! Of course we're coming!" Said a blonde boy, Momiji, "But first Haru and I have to take care of something..."

"And by that he means we're going to ask Kisa and Hiro if they wanna come... I doubt Hatori will come and I don't even want to ask Ayame..." Said a boy with white and black hair, Hatsuharu or Haru.

"But I bet Shigure will call them" Said a boy with orange hair, Kyo.

"Yup... so we'll probably be a little late" Said Haru.

"Yeah me too, I have detention" Growled Kyo.

"OH! It doesn't matter! Besides! I won't be back from work until about six" Said Tohru, "So... I guess I'll make enough food for... ten people then... just incase Hatori and Ayame come"

"Oh please, don't even think about Ayame coming..." Frowned a boy with silver hair, famous by the name of Prince Yuki, "... and I guess I'll be walking home alone today..."

After that everyone left to where they were supposed to go, and Yuki started walking home, through the woods.

* * *

"Sheesh? Where is he going! Is he sure he's going the right way?" Whined Mai who was following Yuki alond with the four other members.

"Mai, stop complaining, this was your idea!" Rika whiper-hissed as Mai sighed, "Wait... he stopped..."

* * *

"MITCHAN-SAN!" Exclaimed Yuki as he rushed to the side of Shigure's editor, Mitsuru, who was on her knees, holding a knife close to her throat.

"P-please don't stop me! I'm sick and tired of that damn sensei always ignoring his deadlines!" she cried.

"And he calls himself an adult..." Growled Yuki, "Why don't we go back to the house and tell Shigure to give you the manuscript... I know he's done, he's just teasing you"

"O-okay" She said as he led her toward Shigure's house.

* * *

"HA! So this is where he lives!" Said Minami.

"And what a beautiful castle it is, perfect for the prince..." Said Mokoto, "Tonight, at eleven thirty... meet me here... we're going in"

* * *

**Me: Well, hope you liked the 1st chapter, please review!**


End file.
